1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices useful for supporting a workpiece relative to an adjustable tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to miter saws, compound saws, and the like.
2. Description of the Invention's Background
Many types of adjustable tool stations are known which enable a user to place a workpiece in a station and adjust the position of a tool relative to the workpiece. More specifically, many types of adjustable tool stations are known which include a tool which is adjustable relative to a fence or other part which is fixed to a base, such that a workpiece may be positioned against the fence and the tool adjusted relative thereto. An example of such a station is the Makita LS 1011 sliding compound miter saw, which is much like other stations such as the Hitachi C 8F8, the Ryobi TSS-220, the AEG SKS 300, and the Sears 23488 sliding compound miter saws.
The Makita saw includes a power saw which is rotatably mounted to a bar which slides relative to a table. The table is rotatably mounted to a base. Two portions of the base extend upwardly along either side of the table such that the base and the table form a continuous surface for a workpiece to be worked upon. The two portions also serve as attachment points for a fence which is fixed to the base and which thus remains stationary when the table rotates. In use, a workpiece is placed on the continuous surface against the fence, and the table and thus the power saw is rotatable to a desired angle relative to the workpiece.
Such an arrangement has the disadvantage, however, of requiring that the station be constructed such that the upper surfaces of the table and the two portions of the base lie in the same plane when assembled. Such a requirement requires machining within tight tolerances and very careful manufacture and assembly of the various parts of the station. These factors can greatly increase the cost to manufacture a station. Such a construction is fairly traditional, however, and generally arises from the clash between the desire to maintain a compact station and the need to fix the fence to a stationary base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,533 to Batson, a station is disclosed which presents only a single workpiece support surface. Specifically, a motor operated circular miter chop saw 10 includes a cast base structure 12 having a work supporting surface 24, and a circular saw structure 14 which is pivotable upwardly and downwardly relative to the base structure 12, but which is otherwise fixed thereto. A fence structure 18 is provided perpendicular to the surface 24, and is rotatably carried by the base structure 12 such that it is movable to various angles relative to the plane of a saw blade 20 of the saw structure 14. A pair of locking means 40 are provided to lock the fence structure 18 in a desired angular orientation.
The Batson device is disadvantageous, however, in that it provides a movable rather than a fixed fence. When a user saws a particular workpiece, as when a user works on a workpiece in most types of operations, he or she presses the workpiece against the fence with a lot of force, to maintain the workpiece in the desired angular orientation relative to the saw. The constant pressure against the fence tends to urge the fence out of its desired angular orientation, especially if several cuts are made, and thus can lead to cuts which are at an unintended angle. Even with the provision of locking means it is difficult to prevent fence movement during repeated use in a work environment.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustable tool station.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable tool table which presents a single workpiece support surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable tool table which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable tool station which is relatively easy to disassemble and reassemble correctly when replacement of worn parts is needed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable tool station which is relatively resistant to unintended movement of a workpiece guide surface thereof.